


The First Weekend as a Couple

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Chance Encounter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: LOL!, M/M, That awkward first time when all you want to do is shag, but serious conversations keep popping up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Harry and Draco got together on a Sunday, Harry inadvertently witnessed Draco being utterly Kinky at a Club on Friday night, and now it's their first actual weekend together as Boyfriends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chance Encounter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614232
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	The First Weekend as a Couple

Harry woke up feeling wonderful. He felt refreshed and happy and like he could conquer the world. Sunlight was pouring through the window, which was unusual since it was normally cloudy and drizzling or outright raining this time of year.

“I wonder what time it is?” Harry asked himself as he tried to gauge it based off the brightness and likely position of the sun. Then he cast a Charm that informed him that it was nearly two in the afternoon. “What in the bloody hell?!”

“We were beginning to wonder if you'd wake up in time for dinner,” Ron said in a tone of clear amusement. “What do you remember about our mission last night?”

“Ron tells me that the two of you had to get mildly drunk and take some Lust Potion as part of an undercover mission last night,” Hermione added with just a hint of suspicion.

“Er, yeah, we did. I think I remember all of it,” Harry replied. “Arriving at the club, drinking, dancing, taking drops of the Lust Potion, and then...” He trailed off with a blush as he remembered that he'd ended his night by licking Draco in front of everyone.

Ron laughed. “I'd say he remembers everything!” He gave his girlfriend a kiss. “He spent a good five minutes licking Lust Potion off of every part of Malfoy's chest – and a little bit right here.” Ron demonstrated the spot right above his shaft by swirling his pointer finger over it. 

“ _ Ohhhh _ ...” Hermione purred knowingly. “So the moment your mind was just a little fogged by Lust, you realized that your obsession for Malfoy had nothing to do with what he was getting up to and everything to do with how he looks and how much you want to shag him.”

Harry blushed again and buried his face with a pillow.

“Lucky for us, Malfoy is an insufferable prat and would hex Harry before letting him do that for real,” Ron stated confidently.

“Are you  _ sure _ about that?” Hermione asked with a catty smirk.

“Well yeah,” Ron replied. “Why else would he torment us and try to make us suffer as much as possible?”

Hermione gave him a mildly pitying look. “Oh Ron... You  _ honestly _ can't think of another reason for Malfoy to do that?”

Harry gasped in understanding. “Oh! You know, it makes SO MUCH sense now! Why didn't I see that before?!”

“See what?” Ron asked curiously.

“Well...” Harry took a deep breath. “I actually had a chance to ask Malfoy that question recently when he unknowingly took some Veritaserum that was slipped in my drink – which he stole and downed shockingly quickly. Anyway, once I realized that he had no choice but to tell me the truth, I asked him a few questions, and he admitted that he had always bullied and tormented me because he just wanted me to notice and think about him.”

“See?” Hermione asked her boyfriend before kissing him.

Harry took another breath. “And during that same conversation, I learned that he had some strong feelings for me, so... We're dating now...”

“WHAT?!” Ron roared in astonishment. “SINCE WHEN?!”

“Since last Sunday,” Harry admitted with a tiny smile. “Or... I suppose we didn't technically start dating until the next morning.”

“Ugh! Mate! Too much information!” Ron protested.

Harry was confused for a moment before he sniggered. “Oh really? You don't seem to mind telling me details about you and Hermione. I really think I should describe in detail just how big he is and how good he feels and –” 

Ron cut him short by literally covering his mouth with a hand! “Oi! I'll listen to those details if I have to, just give me a few moments to brace myself and settle my stomach first.”

Harry laughed, pulling Ron's hand away. “The truth is that we haven't done anything to tell yet. He's basically been coming over here and holding me while I sleep – since I am so bloody worn out by our Auror training.”

“That's too bad,” Ron said, mostly honestly. “I always thought that going home and shagging Hermione into the bed helped me sleep so much better.”

Hermione shrugged. “We've had to save most of our conversations for the weekends. I will be SO HAPPY when the two of you are finally done with training!” She then took Harry's hand in hers and squeezed it. “So... dating Malfoy... I just want you to know that while I support you and will do my best to be friendly towards him, erm... The two of you are so volatile that this relationship might just burn brightly until it explodes in a volcanic way.”

Harry raised a brow at her. “So what you're saying is that I should try to make the absolute most of it while it lasts, because we're likely to hex each other before too long?”

“More or less,” Hermione confirmed with a smile.

“I can certainly try!” Harry promised, quite looking forward to it.

“Just remember, if he breaks your heart, I'll break his nose!” Ron vowed fiercely.

“Ron!” Harry protested, then rolled his eyes. “I can break his bloody nose myself if it comes to that.”

“I'm just saying,” Ron said with a careless shrug.

“Now that we've got that over, perhaps we should focus on getting Harry dressed and over to the Burrow before Molly convinces herself that he must be starving and she needs to come over here and feed him up a bit,” Hermione suggested.

“Right!” Harry agreed, suddenly feeling rather peckish.

***

“I want you to know that even if you force me to marry Astoria, we're probably not going to be together in any way except name,” Draco informed his parents. “We had a chance to talk about it last night, and she told me that she plans to take off and travel the world, while  _ I _ plan to stay here and snuggle up in bed with my boyfriend.”

“What?” His mother inquired.

“Boyfriend?” His father questioned.

“What boyfriend?” His parents asked together.

“The one that I just starting dating last weekend,” Draco answered, giving them a look that let them know he was serious. “So if you're hoping I'll do my duty and provide an heir in the next year or so, you'll be disappointed.”

His mother sighed in defeat even as his father wound himself up for a bit of a fight. “But son! Even if the two of you do exactly as you just said, you can STILL have children!”

Draco glared at his father. “So? What good is that?! In that situation, the kids would be home with me half the time and off traveling the world with her the other half. They'd know that we loved THEM, but they'd also know that we don't love each other! What sort of example is that to set for our kids?!”

His parents exchanged a look that said he had a valid point.

“But still...” Lucius tried anyway. “You don't yet realize how precious children are. Once you have one, you'll realize that...”

“That you are never going to love ANYONE as much as you love your child,” Narcissa finished for her husband. 

“And it's as you said, maybe your children will know that the two of you don't love each other, but so long as you don't HATE each other and the both of you love them, they'll grow up knowing what it's like to have the stable foundation of family  _ and _ the excitement and adventure of traveling the world,” Lucius explained.

“And the fact that I would much prefer to marry my boyfriend someday means nothing to you?” Draco wondered, more curious than upset at this point.

Lucius stroked his chin in thought even as Narcissa took Draco's hand in hers and smiled at him. “So you're serious about him then?”

“How CAN he be! He's only just started dating him!” Lucius pointed out.

“I'm certain because he's the  _ only _ person I've ever wanted,” Draco stated firmly.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes as she wondered  _ who _ Draco had seemed fixated on. A look of surprise crossed her face even as her husband must have came to the same conclusion because he blurted out: “Bloody fucking Merlin!!! You want to MARRY that  _ POTTER _ brat?!?!”

“You  _ know _ ?” Draco asked incredulously.

“HOW COULD I NOT?!” Lucius roared. “YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP ABOUT HIM FOR MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES FOR  _ YEARS _ !!!”

Draco looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. That... might be true...

Lucius took a few deep breaths and visibly forced himself to calm down. “Alright fine..... IF you and, ugh,  _ Potter _ manage to be serious enough for it to lead to marriage, I'll give you my blessings, but  _ only _ if you come up with a plan for how YOU will have an heir or two containing your blood. The Malfoy line has continued on for a Millennia and I will NOT have you throwing it away so easily!”

Draco was legitimately speechless! His father had... approved? His relationship with Harry!

Narcissa smiled at him. “Of course, we understand that a mere week might be a tad soon to be asking him to marry you and help you figure out how to have children, but... hmm... September? Yes, six months from now...”

Lucius nodded in agreement. “Yes. If in six months from now, you can't see yourself married to him with children in the future – or if HE can't see himself married to YOU – then I think it would be a good time to end things and focus on marrying someone that WILL lead to children.”

Draco sighed and closed his eyes to think this over with a semblance of privacy. It was a bit of a risk because he didn't know how Harry would feel, and he NEVER wanted to be without Harry, but... if Harry didn't want him... After a few moments, he opened his eyes and nodded. “Alright, fine. I'll spend the next six months getting to know P –  _ Harry _ , and if it doesn't look like our relationship will progress to marriage with kids, then I'll...” He faltered and scratched behind his right ear, unable to say it out loud.

Narcissa hummed soothingly. “Oh my darling boy, I know it sounds harsh, but if he's not willing to marry you, it's better to move on sooner, before he breaks your heart completely.”

Draco held up his hands to stop them from elaborating. “Fine, but what if he DOES want to marry me?”

Both his parents gave him a tiny wry smile. “Then marry him.”

“Just like that?!” Draco blurted out in astonishment.

“All we ever want for you is to be happy. If he makes you happy and the relationship is serious enough to lead to marriage and kids, then don't waste time faffing about, just get it done!” Lucius exclaimed, flinging a hand out to emphasize his point.

Draco held up one hand. “Alright, but what if the relationship is serious and he DOES want to have kids with me, but he doesn't want to marry me. There're a lot of couples who don't feel they need a piece of paper to validate their feelings.”

His parents had to think this over for a moment, before his father replied. “Listen, I can understand that OTHER people feel that way, but you are from a pureblood family and marriage is important to us. If he is serious about you and  _ loves _ you, then he should want to compromise and make you happy. Tell him he can have any other thing he wants, but that in order to have YOU, he needs to marry you and have children with you. If he can't agree, find out why, because that reason will be a fatal flaw in your relationship.”

“I suppose...” Draco murmured thoughtfully. “So... now that dinner is over, neither of you will mind if I go over to Harry's?”

Lucius looked a bit green as it occurred to him where Draco had been each night for the past week, and what he'd been doing. Narcissa – on the other hand – looked amused. She squeezed his hand again.

“Certainly, my love. Go on and have a nice long chat with your boyfriend.”

He raised a brow at her, wondering if she was using a euphemism or if she honestly thought all they were going to be doing was talking. She understood his look and laughed.

“Oh please! Like I need to tell you to do  _ that _ !”

“Quite,” Lucius drawled unhappily but with acceptance.

In an excellent mood because his parents had surprisingly supported him, Draco stood up and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. “I might not be home tomorrow either, but Harry's got class during the week, so I'll definitely be home on Monday for tea.”

As he walked away so he could safely Apparate, his mother chuckled. “Well, I suppose that explains those trousers. I was wondering why he was wearing a nice blue cashmere jumper that said: 'I'm from a good family that happens to be wealthy,' over tight tan leather trousers that say: 'I'm bloody fit and you should jump me here and now!'”

“It's been  _ years _ since I fit into trousers like that,” Lucius lamented.

Draco couldn't help but look at his father and wonder what he would look like if he attempted to wear these trousers. The image was not a pleasant one!

Narcissa held out her hand to her husband. “Come, my love, since we're going to be alone again tonight, I can think of a few things we can do. We might even get you into a pair of those trousers for a few minutes...”

“Brilliant, love!” Lucius agreed happily.

Draco stuck out his tongue as he realized that they were referring to shagging each other dirty rotten. Before they could squick him out any further, he Disapparated.

“Problem?” Harry asked as he saw the queasy look on Draco's face.

“Yeah, my parents are planning to, erm... You know what? Nevermind, I don't want to ruin your appetite,” Draco said.

Harry chuckled as he caught onto what Draco wasn't saying. “So...”

Draco tilted his head to the side suspiciously even as he was curious. “So?”

Harry blushed and unconsciously ruffled up the back of his hair. “Erm... As I told you, I had a bit of special training last night...”

Draco had a look of sudden enlightenment hit him. “Don't tell me, you WERE that bloke with the green eyes last night!”

Harry looked to his feet. “I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to SPY on YOU, I was actually trying to spy on the owner of The Club and the potion he was selling.”

“Oh...” Draco murmured, not sure what to say.

“So... I just wanted to clear the air,” Harry said before he was overwhelmed by nerves and ran away. “I, erm, I started off being enraged by what you were doing, but... at some point, probably after the third time you told someone you were dating and not interested in them, I sort of... calmed down. I get it. You were just having fun in the way that you are  _ used _ to having fun with your friends.”

“I warned you that I was going to be doing things you might not like,” Draco reminded him.

“That you did,” Harry admitted, giving him a soft kiss. “I just wasn't quite prepared to see that in person. But – as I said before – I'll trust you. You didn't know I was there and you still set clear boundaries and stuck to them. You could have easily said: 'Fuck it! Harry'll never know anyway!' And just shagged everyone there.”

Draco snorted in amusement. “Just so you know, after you were yanked away by your, erm, partner?”

Harry nodded in confirmation. “Ron.”

Draco stuck his the tip of his tongue out at that before continuing. “I ended up wearing nothing but a tiny pair of knickers and it seems like the entire Club was licking me wherever I'd let them. But I did NOT go any farther than that. I didn't get anyone else off, no one got me off. And hell! I didn't even get  _ myself _ off!”

Harry chuckled uncomfortably. “Alright then. Erm... I can't, erm... stop wondering, erm... In the past, did you go to The Club and take a bunch of Lust Potion and shag the whole Club?”

Draco laughed in genuine amusement even as he shook his head. “No, I already told you, aside from some general experimentation in school, I've haven't really shagged at all.”

Harry grinned and rewarded Draco with a kiss. “Why not?”

Draco shrugged. “Hmm... I suppose... Well, I suppose that I wanted to know what I was doing, but I also wanted to save most of it for when it was real – when it meant something to me. Don't get me wrong, that playing that I did last night was fun and I enjoyed every moment of it, but that meant  _ nothing _ to me. This...” he trailed off as he cupped Harry's chin in his hand and gave him a kiss. “ _ This _ means more to me than all of that combined...”

Harry felt like his heart had been grasped in Draco's tight fist and removed from his body, even as he felt like he'd been punched in the gut and couldn't breathe. “R-really?”

Draco nodded in solemn confirmation.

“Godric buggering Merlin! I can't TAKE this anymore!” Harry roared as he grabbed Draco by the belt loop over his left hip and dragged him to the bedroom. The moment they were next to the bed, Harry threw his arms around Draco and held him tight as he purposely fell backwards onto the bed.

“Well now!” Draco drawled in appreciation. “Unless I'm mistaken, you'd quite like me to shag you into the bed.”

“Yes please!” Harry cried out in definite agreement.

As much as every part of Draco's body was telling him to just get to it, he didn't want the experience to be two minutes of Draco mauling Harry before he got off and passed out. So, he forced himself to slow down and take his time. Starting by pulling off Harry's soft, green, wool jumper and licking all the same places Harry had licked him last night.

“Not now, obviously, but at some point in the future, we really should try taking some of that potion during our foreplay – just to see what the difference is like,” Draco suggested because he'd never actually shagged while on the potion and was rather curious to try it.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Harry said with a grin. “After I left, I felt so dreamy and horny that, well, I fell asleep actually. But I had some of the best sleep of my life, and that was BEFORE shagging. So, I think that if – in the future – we took the potion, shagged each other half to death, and then passed out, we'd probably sleep for at least three days.”

Draco let out a soft laugh. “Best save that for a time when you don't have to worry about going to class.”

“RIGHT?!” Harry wholeheartedly agreed.

Draco kissed Harry rather thoroughly. “But I hope you know that the point of the potion is not to make the shagging better, it's to make everything up until that point all the more fun.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that's pretty much what everyone I asked said.”

With the matter settled for now, Draco focused on opening Harry's trousers and getting to know his shaft very well. They'd groped and ground against each other during the past week, but this was the first time that they were going to see each other fully naked.

“Mmm...” Draco moaned in appreciation. Harry's shaft was average in length but thicker with a nice bulbous head that looked like it would feel so good inside him. He decided to evaluate it extremely thoroughly with his hands and his mouth.

“Oh god!” Harry cried out, his hands clutching Draco's hair. Squirming and breathing heavily, Harry tried his best to hold out as long as possible, but it really wasn't very long before he had to yank on Draco's hair a bit frantically. “Stop or I'll be done already!”

Draco chuckled happily, smug that he'd been able to get Harry so close so quickly. He then kissed his way back up Harry's happy trail, making frequent detours to visit places like his hips, nipples, and neck. Harry was practically purring when their lips joined, his arms wrapped around Draco's back, holding him close.

“Wow... you know, when I pictured two blokes shagging, it was a bit rougher than this. I'm sort of glad you're making this so brilliant for me,” Harry admitted with a drunken looking smile.

“I can do rough... later,” Draco promised with a flirty grin. “In fact, I plan to spend the next several months shagging you in every way possible.”

“Sounds heavenly,” Harry sighed happily, then frowned. “Except for days when I have class.”

Draco decided to pause and address this matter since Harry had brought it up. ”What is it about your class that makes you so exhausted?”

Harry snorted. “It's not any one thing, really. In the morning, we have a long and usually boring lecture followed by lunch. After lunch, we have a few hours of physical fitness training. After that, we have some hands on learning, such as sitting in on interrogations and filling out reports on them. When it's finally time to go home – for the majority of the Aurors – we're expected to do some sparring or dueling. And AFTER all of that, if I'm even slightly late at any point, I have to do my penalty laps. And I'm usually late to the sparring session since I'm so tired by that point that I fall asleep in the loo.”

“Oh... so THAT'S the reason you can never seem to stay awake for more than 15 minutes when you get home at night,” Draco murmured in understanding. He then decided that kissing Harry was more important than talking.

The two of them kissed for so long that they both felt a little dizzy and lightheaded in the best possible way. Harry eventually got frustrated by the fact that Draco was still fully dressed and rolled them over so that he could remedy the situation. As all that gorgeous skin was revealed, he couldn't help but want to lick it all.

When he got to Draco's long and thin shaft, Draco had to stop him. “If you touch that at all,  _ I'll _ be done! So, erm... have you given any thought as to which of us will be shagging the other?”

Harry grinned. “Actually, it seems that I can't get that off my mind! I've been thinking about it all week! When I've been awake enough to think, that is. And I've come to the conclusion that while I eventually want to try  _ everything, _ I want to start with you shagging me.”

“Are you sure about that?” Draco asked apprehensively. “Because I've never actually done it before – shag an arse, that is. I've seen it happen and so know the mechanics involved, but...” he trailed off with a shrug.

Harry smiled and gave him a reassuring kiss. “Well, that's still more experience than me. Besides, I already told you, I've decided to trust you.”

Draco suddenly felt shaky, not entirely certain he  _ wanted _ to be so trusted. He inhaled a deep, steadying breath, and then nodded. “Alright... I... I can do my best...”

Harry smiled at him and stroked a hand down his spine until he could squeeze one of those cushy arse cheeks. Draco responded by kissing him, and then shifting so that he could cast a few spells to help prepare Harry for entry. And just to be extra sure, he then used his tongue and fingers.

Harry couldn't believe how good that felt! By the time that Draco shifted into position, Harry was convinced that he was going to die from anticipation. He had his hands on Draco's hips and squeezed them urgently.

“Now please!”

“Patience! I'm just trying not to hurt you in the process,” Draco assured him as he pressed against that soft pucker.

“I don't care if it hurts!” Harry cried out recklessly. “I just  _ need _ you so badly!”

“Alright,” Draco capitulated, giving Harry a kiss. He then pushed into Harry and slowly but firmly kept pushing until he was as deep as he could go. “Fuck! That feels bloody perfect!”

“Mmmhmm,” Harry agreed, relaxing as his body finished adjusting to the intrusion. Draco slowly pulled out and slid back in again, making Harry moan. “So good! I'm not hurt, Draco, so bloody pound me already!”

“Bloody hell!” Draco exclaimed as those words hit him like a pleasure packed punch to the gut. “If I do that, it'll be over in  _ five _ seconds!”

Harry decided to provide some incentive. He grabbed Draco's arse, ground into him, and nibbled on his ear. This made Draco gasp even as his toes curled. He realized that Harry was going to set him off quickly no matter what happened, so he might as well try it. To his amazement, the pounding actually helped him last much longer than anticipated. Astonishingly, he managed to hold out until Harry was squealing under him and rippling all over his shaft.

“ _ Fuck _ ...” he breathed out in profound appreciation as he filled Harry up. Suddenly feeling boneless, he collapsed onto Harry and nearly passed out.

“Mmm...” Harry purred lethargically as he ran a hand through Draco's silky hair. “That was perfect.”

“I'm glad...” Draco slurred, content to snuggle into Harry's warmth.

Harry bit his lip and frowned as something occurred to him. “Say, Draco?”

“Yeah?” Draco asked, slightly annoyed that Harry apparently had the energy to talk.

“I heard, erm, well, I heard the conversation you had in which you said that if you  _ had to _ you'd marry Astoria, but that you didn't want to give me up for her. Is that, erm... Are your parents  _ really _ going to force you to marry her?”

Draco DIDN'T want to have such a serious conversation so soon after their first time shagging, so he shrugged. “They just want me to have kids and be happy. In their minds, marrying Astoria is the easiest way to accomplish the task of having children, which will – in turn – make me happy.”

“So... that's something you can actually do? Marry a woman just to have kids, all the while dating me?” Harry wondered. 

“Well...” Draco wasn't quite sure how to explain this, but he wanted to try.

But Harry pressed on. “I can understand you not being comfortable letting the public know that we're dating – and marrying a woman to have those kids you want makes some sense – but what if I'm not going to be happy like that? What if I want and NEED to marry you eventually and loudly and PUBLICALLY proclaim that you're MINE?”

Draco was filled with something so powerful that he couldn't breathe for a few long seconds. He eventually managed to catch his breath and exhaled in awe. “Oh  _ Harry _ ...”

Harry, who had been holding his breath anxiously, rushed on before he lost his nerve. “But even if you never want to marry me,  _ please _ don't marry her unless you love her! We can, erm, well AFTER I become a full Auror and my schedule settles down a bit, we can try to figure out how to have kids and maybe even convince your parents that they don't need to force you into marriage just to have grandkids!”

“Harry!” Draco exclaimed before he rambled on all night. “I think this is a conversation we should save for a time when we're both well rested and not under the influence of a glorious orgasm. But... if it'll make you feel better, I CAN promise that I won't marry anyone else – unless by some strange twist of fate, I fall in love with them, but... as I already confessed,  _ you're _ the one I love.”

Harry sighed in relief, and then frowned. “But I don't understand why.”

Draco actually shifted so that he was propped up on his elbows looking down at Harry. “You mean why do I love you?”

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed. “It doesn't make any sense!”

Draco softened. “I don't think I can explain. I just do. I feel like I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. In Madam Malkins, getting fitted for our Hogwarts robes... Neither of us knew anything about the other. All I knew was that you were like a ray of sunshine penetrating me to my core. I wanted SO BADLY to impress you, but it seemed like the more I said, the less impressed you were. I got frustrated because I didn't know what to do. NO ONE had ever done anything less than fawn all over me! You were a challenge... one I refused to lose...”

Harry smiled at him a bit mischievously. “For future reference, this honesty thing is FAR better than insulting and condescending me, and trying to embarrass me in front of everyone. I mean I know that your attitude is part of what makes you you – and so I don't want you to get rid of it completely – but when we're alone like this? Feel free to drop everything and show me the side you keep hidden from everyone else.”

Draco smirked at him. “I rather think it's the other way around. When we're like this, I can show you only the best parts of me – the parts I do actually want to show the public so that they'll like me and forget my past. The parts of me that I need to keep hidden are only for my friends, when we're drinking together and drop everything but the rotten prats we are.”

Harry pressed his lips together and twisted them to the side. “So what you're saying is that I get the nice you and they get the real you?”

“They're BOTH the real me, Harry,” Draco informed him.

“Alright... Well what if I want BOTH sides of you?”

Draco sighed, rolled his eyes, and kissed Harry. “I think you should stop trying to have ALL the serious conversations we're ever going to have in our lives in the first five minutes. And since it's obvious by this point that neither of us are going to pass out, I think we should...” He shifted so that he could kiss Harry's neck and stroke his shaft at the same time.

“Oh! Erm... Well, alright, if you insist...” Harry capitulated without any sort of resistance.

This time, when they reached the stage where they were both up and ready to go, Draco discovered that he had stamina to spare. Happy about this, he decided to create a small pile of pillows so that he could drape Harry over them - his arse elevated perfectly for shagging – and pound into him for  _ hours _ .

This time when he collapsed into a heaving pile of satisfaction on Harry's back, neither of them had the energy to say a word, much less have a conversation. Harry sighed happily as he drifted off to sleep. 

In the morning, Harry woke up to find that he and Draco had shifted during their sleep so that they were holding each other possessively, covered by a thin blanket so that they neither felt chilly nor overheated. He also discovered Hermione smirking at him in amusement.

“Morning Mione,” Harry greeted softly.

“Morning Harry. Ron and I decided to come over and make breakfast – er, brunch since it's nearly noon – and ensure that you at least don't die of starvation this weekend. The only question is: Do you want us to stay here and dine with you, or shove off and let you two get on with your first weekend together as boyfriends?”

“Erm...” Harry droned uncertainly, honestly torn between the two options.

“Shove off and let us get on with it!” Draco insisted, slightly grumpy to be awake already. Then he softened a tiny bit. “But thank you, Granger, for making us food. It's appreciated.”

“You're welcome, Malfoy. Alright then, I'll just be off on a date with Ron,” Hermione said.

“Oh? Where're you going?” Harry wondered, honestly curious.

“The zoo, probably,” Hermione stated with a shrug. “But just so you know, I plan to drop in on you and Ron on Monday during your lunch so I can hear all the details.”

Harry grinned at her and gave Draco a kiss on his shoulder. “Oh there'll be details!”

“Does that mean I can tell people we're dating?” Draco asked, sounding a little vulnerable.

Harry grinned at him. “You can shout it from the top of the Astronomy Tower and publish it in the Daily Profit for all I care. In fact, I think I might do it if you don't!”

Draco chuckled. “Well then, I suppose I now have something to do on Monday while you're in class.”

Hermione laughed. “Have fun!” She bade as she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. “See you later”

“Later!” Harry called after her. The moment she was out of the room, he kissed his boyfriend and murmured in his huskiest voice: “Now... where were we?”

“Mmm...” Draco moaned in anticipation, returning Harry's kiss. “Right about here...”

Happily, the two of them spent every moment that they weren't eating or going to the loo in bed, and when they were done, Harry didn't want to move again – ever, if possible. But JUST as he was in the middle of a dream about shagging Draco yet again, his Alarm Charm scared the bloody hell out of him and made him fall out of bed.

“IF YOU'RE NOT RUNNING OUT THE DOOR, YOU'RE LATE FOR CLASS!”

Draco groaned unhappily. “Why don't you set the bloody alarm for sooner, so that you have time to get dressed before you have to run out the door?”

“I DO!” Harry cried out in protest. “I just set the charm to make it sound like I'm already running late so that I don't simply roll over and go back to sleep.”

“Smart,” Draco couldn't help but admit. He pulled Harry – who was on his knees next to the bed so that he could see Draco as they talked – close enough for a kiss. “Go on then! Get dressed and go to class before you actually are late and have a penalty. Who knows? MAYBE you'll manage to run completely on time today so that you can come home sooner than normal, which'll give us time to shag again before you pass out.”

“I'll fucking try my best!” Harry vowed fiercely. “Bloody  _ Voldemort  _ couldn't keep me away from you now!”

Draco flinched at hearing the name so unexpectedly, but then purred in anticipation. “Good.”

With a last kiss, Harry raced to throw his clothes on and get to class on time. For the first time in forever, Harry had something worth going home to, and he wasn't about to miss out on a single second!


End file.
